


Slippers are not food

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You think it’s funny that your dog has ruined my slippers?”





	Slippers are not food

“Ryo-chan?” Daiki said, entering the bedroom.

The younger was sitting on the bed, a book in his hands and a bored look on his face.

“What, Dai-chan?” he asked, lazily raising his eyes.

“Have you seen my slippers?” he asked, tiptoeing inside the room, trying to put as little of his feet on the cold floor as he could.

Ryosuke sat up on the mattress, letting his eyes roam throughout the room looking for the slippers.

“No, I don’t think they’re he...” he started to say, but then he stopped.

He kept quiet for a moment, biting his lip, and then he burst out laughing.

“Look where they are, Dai-chan.” he told him, nodding toward a spot on the other side of the bed.

The elder looked suspicious and walked where Yamada had pointed.

His slippers were there.

And, to be exact, they were under Cookie, Ryosuke’s Chihuahua, who laid on them while biting them, letting all the lining out.

Daiki closed his eyes briefly.

He sighed once.

Twice.

Then he opened his eyes again, unceremoniously pulling the slippers from under the dog, who whimpered as if he had mortally offended him.

Seeing that, Yamada kept laughing.

“You think it’s funny, don’t you?” Arioka asked him, wanting to make his voice pass for irritated.

The younger nodded vigorously, looking apologetic.

“Incredibly so.” he told him, once he had regained enough breath to speak.

“You think it’s funny that your dog has ruined my slippers?” he repeated, stressing every word.

He got on the bed, his slippers still tight in his hands, getting close to Ryosuke without being able to hold back a smile.

“I find it _extremely_ funny.” the younger replied, challenging, and all Daiki could do was sigh once more and threw the slippers back on the floor.

“Dog’s yours. You should be the one making amends.” he told him, allusive, reducing to a minimum the distance between them.

Yamada arched an eyebrow, then he brought a hand behind his head and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

Daiki kissed him back, sitting next to Ryosuke and wrapping his arms around him.

In the background he heard Cookie attack the slippers again, but he didn’t care.

For all he cared, he could keep them.


End file.
